Shinobi World
by Karinila
Summary: Sortons de l'histoire que nous connaissons bien pour s'intéresser à une autre histoire...Un nouveau village a été créé, le village caché de l'obscurité dans le pays du riz : Yamigakure no Kuni. Son obscurité le rend impénétrable. Total OC, un peu de XO...
1. Tout a un début

Les temps sont durs. Autant y a-t-il une paix pendant un moment, autant la guerre risque d'éclater pour la moindre contrariété, le moindre défaut... Le monde des ninjas aurait pu s'en sortir si ce que l'on appelle Akatsuki ne venait pas empirer les choses : ces ninjas renégats sont à la recherche des bijûu. Alors que le monde des ninjas s'étonne encore de la puissance de ces démons, il s'étonne encore plus désormais que des duos de l'organisation parviennent à les capturer. Oui mais cependant les bijûu sont souvent dans le corps d'un Jinchuriki, personne qui a pu se faire des amis, une famille, qui vit et qui s'accroche à tout ce qui lui reste pour survivre. Or l'Akatsuki s'en fiche totalement : après les avoir enlevé, elle les tue sans aucune pitié pour s'emparer des démons à queue qui n'ont fait jusqu'alors que corps avec l'humain en qui ils sont scellés. Mais qui ose les défier ? Personne... Personne n'ose se mettre en travers de leur chemin, à la peur de perdre sa vie...  
>Sauf une personne. Une qui se leva. Un Jinchuriki justement, porteur du démon renard à 9 queues, Kyubi, ne toléra pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis et se décida à engager le combat contre l'organisation de renégats au nom de Gaara No Sabaku, Jinchuuriki du démon à 1 queue. Au fur et à mesure, les membres de l'Akatsuki sont décimés par la volonté du feu, qui guide Naruto et ses amis, emportés dans son assurance et sa foi inébranlable en l'amitié. On peut nommer par exemple Sasori des Sables Rouges, très bon marionnettiste; Kakuzu le ninja à 5 cœurs; Deidara, homme qui décrivait son art comme une explosion; Hidan un pratiquant du Jashinisme, qui n'est pas véritablement mort car il est immortel mais est enterré dans la foret de Konoha, les membres détaché de son corps; et le célèbre Itachi Uchiha, célèbre pour avoir décimé son clan, porteur du sharingan, ayant développer son Mangekyou. Bref, l'organisation a été réduite en peu de temps.<br>Mais tout ces combats ne servent finalement à rien pour Naruto, car Sasuke Uchiha intègre l'Akatsuki... Mais malgré l'histoire de Naruto, d'autres ninjas ont aussi leurs buts, leurs objectifs... Certains cherchent à intégrer l'organisation du nuage rouge... Oui, le monde shinobi est vaste, et il y autant d'histoires différentes que d'humains, de ninjas, de civils. Tous sont emportés dans ce flot continuel qu'est la vie.

C'est pour cela que nous allons sortir de l'histoire, certes tragique de Naruto que nous connaissons si bien, pour nous intéresser à une autre histoire...

Il y a peu de temps, une attaque est survenue à l'entrée de Konoha, deux personnes maitrisant le Suiton ont failli tuer deux Anbus du village caché des feuilles, puis un mystérieux ninja encapuchonné vint les emmener. Or ce qui est étrange c'est que peu de temps après cet rencontre, un nouveau village fut créé, le village caché de l'obscurité dans le pays du riz : Yamigakure no Kuni. Déjà deux Anbus à son actif, ce village est impénétrable pour les étrangers... La lumière du jour n'a jamais pu toucher ne serait-ce que le toit d'une des maisons de Yami, car c'est un village où il fait toujours nuit... Quel mystère entoure donc ce village pour qu'on ne puisse pas y approcher sans en faire parti? Quelle trame se profile dans la tête du dirigeant de Yami? Qui est ce dirigeant? N'est-ce qu'une rumeur ces disparitions étrange ? Derrière l'Akatsuki, d'autres menaces se profilent sans que les cinq grands pays s'en rendent compte, trop obnubilés par cette collecte sordide des bijûu qu'à mis en place l'organisation Akatsuki et la perte de puissance militaire qu'entraîne le manque à l'appel des Jinchurikis leurs appartenant...

Mais tout ça, c'est ce que vous allez finir par découvrir ici, en lisant la suite.


	2. La route du village caché des feuilles

/!\ Tout sur la forme de la fanfiction /!\

Disclaimer : Les personnages, mais ici en l'occurrence, l'univers, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

En raison d'un cross-over, avec plusieurs citations, je tiens à préciser que le jeu Devil May Cry appartient à Capcom.

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas en intégralité, je tiens à le préciser! C'est l'œuvre de tout une communauté dans un cadre publicitaire : cette fanfiction est un rpg réécrit et adapté en fanfiction afin de ramener des nouveaux membres. Comme le rpg est une question d'aimer lire et d'écrire, l'idée m'est venue d'en refaire une fanfiction. Shinobi-World est un rpg qui a vu le jour le 27 Janvier 2011 et dont l'administrateur et fondateur est Kenji, mais il a du mal se faire connaître, les forums de rpg de Naruto étant nombreux.  
>Voilà, alors si vous êtes intéressé de rejoindre notre toute petite communauté, le lien est le suivant : .ch  
>C'est Shinobi-World.<p>

Je vais aussi citer les membres du forum, auxquels les personnages appartiennent de juste droit :

-Akatsu

-Ayato

-Dante

-Hina/Amy

-Ichiro

-Jin'Ichiro

-Kisuke

-Kenji

-Mimoko

-Monura

-Naruna

-Yumi

Le genre : comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est essentiellement du O-C (Original Character), avec du Cross-Over... C'est une histoire basée sur l'amitié et l'aventure, bien qu'il y ait un peu de romance... Les lemons seront à venir, mais dans bien longtemps... Ils sont pas très imagés, mais je préviendrai ^^ Il y aura du hétéro, et peut-être du yaoi.. (j'ai dit peut-être! XD)

Commentaires de l'auteur : Bon... Comme dit précédemment, cette fanfiction est une adaptation d'un forum de rpg. Forum que je prends très à coeur, puisque c'est mon premier forum... L'intrigue ne se développe pas rapidement, puisque nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais de ce fait, on se "connait" tous plus ou moins et l'ambiance est plutôt agréable, bien que le forum soit en cours de construction... Quand je dit "adaptation", c'est une réécriture complète, en passant les personnes toutes à la troisième personne du singulier et du pluriel et en corrigeant les quelques fautes de frappes, ou les mauvaises habitudes prises par les auteurs... Le texte sera le plus homogène possible, mais dans le but de garder une certaine intégrité des textes, seuls quelques passages ont été changé pour une meilleure lecture... La difficulté réside surtout dans l'uniformité du texte, et si il venait à être rude de lire cet écrit qui les a tous regroupés, vous pourrez me le signaler, ainsi que vos avis, vos critiques et/ou vos compliments... Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'un lecteur prends le temps de répondre... Ça donne envie de continuer à écrire et de répondre à l'auteur de cette review! Même si ma précédente fanfiction n'a pas remportée un large succès (mais si vous l'avez lue et que vous voulez lire la suite, ne vous en faîtes pas, elle n'est pas abandonnée! ^^)... Bref, peut-être que quelques intéressés passeront sur ce forum, motivés par cette fanfiction? En attendant, voici le chapitre 1 qui ne devrait pas tarder... Comme il est long de tout reconvertir, les chapitres sont assez courts, c'est pour cela que tout se mettra en place petit à petit, et que je poste le second chapitre de cette fanfiction dans très peu de temps! :D

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'un ninja habillé en paysan marchait dans cette foret sans autre compagnie que le chant des oiseaux qui gazouillaient joyeusement. Le visage masqué par un large chapeau assorti à sa tenue aux couleurs blanches et bleues, le jeune homme portait un parchemin, accroché dans son dos. Personne n'était en vue, et le ninja en question qui s'ennuyait ferme s'était toujours demandé à quoi servaient aux villages d'être caché alors que des voyageurs pouvaient y aller quand ils le voulaient... Certes à l'entrée des villages il y avait des gardes qui demandaient l'identité des voyageurs mais qu'est-ce qui empêchait ceux-ci de mentir sur leurs propres identités? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen de vérifier précisément l'identité de chaque personne sauf de les espionner, mais faire espionner chaque personne qui entre nécessiterais des moyens, et cela pourrait s'avérer inutile s'il s'agissait vraiment de voyageurs ou de touristes, ce qui ferait perdre du temps. Décidément, le ninja n'était pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Il se demandait tout de même si ce village ressemblait à ce qu'on lui avait raconté etou à ce qu'il avait entendu. Après tout, les choses ne sont jamais comme on s'y attend.  
>Quelques Ryos en poche et des provisions, ce n'était pas beaucoup et il se demandait si ce village aurait du travail pour lui. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait offert ses services qu'à de petits villages... Il se demandait même si ils lui feraient confiance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voyageait sans but précis... Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si on ne lui donnait pas de travail... peut-être que quelques villageois auraient des chose particulières à lui demander en échange de Ryos.<br>Il décidait donc de s'asseoir là, contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'ombre de celui-ci pour manger quelque chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait.

Au même moment, une ninja de Konoha se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui : cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de missions... Brune aux yeux verts, approchant les 16 ans, la jolie adolescente n'avait que pour signe distinctif un tatouage de dragon. Elle esperai rencontrer des connaissances, et marchait tout en se demandant ce que pouvaient bien faire d'autres de ses amis, espérant surement la compagnie de l'un d'entre eux... Alors qu'elle passait devant l'entrée principale, elle aperçu un homme adossé à un arbre de l'autre côté du village, qui lui était inconnu. Surement un étranger... Elle le héla alors :  
>- Hey, toi! Qui es tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Konoha auparavant !<p>

Le ninja, car c'était bien celui qui espérait trouver du travail à Konoha, comprit que c'était lui que la fille appelait, et vérifia que son chapeau soit suffisamment baissé pour camoufler son visage : cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avais pas vu son visage, ou en tout cas pas le haut, et cela ne changerait pas aujourd'hui. Personne ne devait connaitre son identité au cas où l'on aurait vu son visage durant une mission. Cet homme était du genre méfiant et prudent, voire parano. Il répondit ensuite, d'une voix aisée:  
>-C'est bien normal, puisque je n'y suis jamais allé.<br>Pour cet homme, les gens disaient vraiment des choses pour en savoir toujours plus : il pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons qu'elle ne l'aie jamais vu, par exemple un hasard qui ferait qu'ils ne se sont jamais croisés ou le fait qu'il ait changé sa tenue vestimentaire...Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait pris garde à ne pas encore dévoiler son prénom :  
>- Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, la moindre des politesse serait de te présenter d'abord... Qui plus est, on ne dit pas à un inconnu "Hé ! Toi" il pourrait le prendre vraiment mal...<br>On pouvait connoter une pointe d'arrogance dans les dires du ninja, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien contre cette fille ninja de Konoha. C'était juste plus fort que lui, c'est tout. Bien qu'un peu offusquée par le comportement inapproprié du voyageur, la ninja répondit simplement en le rejoignant :

-C'est vrai, je suis en tort... Mais après, tu es dans un village, tu dois t'attendre à ce que tout le monde te demande qui tu es !  
>Forcée de donner son nom pour une plus juste équité, la jeune fille grinça des dents tout en pensant que les voyageurs se croyaient tout permis désormais et qu'il faudrait renforcer la surveillance :<br>- Je suppose si je veux savoir ton prénom, je dois me présenter? Très bien! Je suis Yumi Doragon.  
>Un sourire au lèvre parvint à l'homme sans visage : Konoha était bien comme il en avait entendu parler, les ninjas de ce pays n'avaient pas froids aux yeux et n'hésitaient pas à parler aux gens, et même à les tutoyer...<br>-Eh bien je leur répondrai la même chose. Mon nom est Kenji.  
>Kenji, sans nom, sans village, personne ne devait en savoir plus. Il se releva :<p>

-Je vois que tu es un ninja de Konoha. Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais en dehors du village toute seule ? Car sans partenaires tu n'es pas en mission et donc tu n'es point sensée sortir du village, n'ai-je pas raison ?  
>Bien que Kenji dise tout cela, il ne se plaignait pas de la venue de la jeune fille : si personne n'était venu, la journée aurait été bien trop calme. Yumi répondit du tac au tac :<p>

-Du moins que je ne sache les balades ne sont pas interdites... Et puis ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, non?  
>D'un autre côté c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici... Mieux valait qu'elle retourne dans le village, les autres devaient se demander où elle était. Ca faisait assez longtemps que Yumi s'était absentée...Capitulant, elle dit:<br>- Enfin... je vais devoir te laisser, on doit se demander où je suis passée... En retournant au village, elle rajouta : A la prochaine fois, Kenji...

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Kenji cru bon de la ramener encore une fois, bien que ce qu'il dit ne fut pas négligeable :

-Les balades DANS le village ne sont pas interdites mais les balades en dehors le sont, si tu ne demande pas l'autorisation à ton Kage, bien que l'Hokage est bien plus sympa que certains autres Kage, je l'admet.  
>Un ninja qui sort quelques minutes pour se balader et après avoir parler à quelqu'un, re-rentre? Cela parut bien louche au ninja qui se doutait qu'on eut envoyé cette fille pour en apprendre plus sur lui... Il la rattrapa et s'arrêta à son niveau :<br>- Attends, je vais à Konoha, et il serait préférable que je sois accompagné d'un ninja pour que l'on ne croit pas que j'essaie de m'y infiltrer.  
>Il sourit. Il se demandait si cela allais marcher, car justement si un ninja lui montrait la route, il lui serrait bien plus facile d'y entrer une prochaine fois ou de vendre l'information... "<em>Enfin qui ne tente rien n'a rien".<em>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu court, il faut l'avouer! ^^<br>Mais toute cette réécriture est dure, surtout avec toutes les fautes que font les membres! lol  
>Pour ceux qui ont lu "Les ailes de Hanoko", ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas ma fanfiction! ^^<br>Donc, je me répète, si ce début vous a plu (la suite est à suivre), rendez-vous là-bas! .ch/  
>Donc à défaut de me laisser des commentaires, passez là-bas!<br>P.S. : là-bas, moi c'est Hina


End file.
